Innocence
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: A story about Troy and Gabriella's relationship after hms2. This story is my first songfic but it is a proper length, so read, enjoy and possibly cry... one shot


This is a fanfic for High School musical to Avril Lavigne's 'Innocence'. Enjoy!

…_**Waking up to see that everything is ok. First time in my life and now it's so great…**_

Gabriella woke to the warm embrace of Troy. After a moment of hazy awakening she reached to the bedside table, searing for her phone, in a daze. There were no missed calls, no new messages. Nobody had tried to contact her which meant that her mother didn't try to contact her, she was thankful. Now wiping away a tear, Gabriella smiled turning to Troy who was resting next to her, letting out a sigh of relief. His arm was draped over her waist as he slept, breathing gently. He seemed like a bear cub, wrinkling his nose every now and then before falling back into motion less slumber. Gabriella had never seen him like this so, for want of a better word, cute. This didn't give the correct description though, Gabriella pondered for a moment before a word that summed Troy up in this moment was right. He was innocent.

_**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed, I think about the little things that make life great. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling**__…_

She continued to lay parallel to Troy, smoothing the back of her hand over his cheek. They were both on Troy's bed in his room. The pair lay, still wearing their clothes from the previous night. Gabriella was now alone with her thoughts, she wanted to curl back up to sleep but her mind was at work, thinking about Troy. He was so understanding, caring…selfless, he would do anything for her. Anything she asked, or didn't…that look in his eyes when Gabriella was upset told her she would be ok, he would protect her. Troy. He was, at this time, the only person Gabriella could trust. Her trust in him shown last night, when she came to him with tears streaming down her face and nowhere to go he could have taken advantage of her vulnerability but instead Troy held Gabriella close, told her that he would keep her safe and that was the most amazing thought in this whole world to Gabriella, that he loved her no matter what. But he didn't stop there; Troy let her spend the night and comforted her. Thinking about it now, there wasn't one thing she would change about Troy, not a mannerism or a single fibre of his being, from his crystal blue eyes to the touch of his hand on hers. Nothing. And that was the best feeling.

Gabriella sighed snuggling up to Troy, joining their hands and bringing their bodies closer. Her raven curls ran past his nose, tickling him slightly. The silky sensation awoke Troy. He smiled to feel that Gabriella was still there and that she had moved up closer to him. Troy raised himself slightly and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek, just to let her know he was there, before resting his head back down nestling next to Gabriella. He ran his hand through hers as they fell asleep. Both in the safest place on Earth. Each other's embrace.

…_**This innocence is brilliance. I hope that it'll stay. This moment is perfect. Please don't go away, I need you now. And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by…**_

After drifting in and out of consciousness, Troy woke once again to feel the slender yet voluptuous frame of Gabriella leaning against him. This time he turned over but saw the face of his father looming over him. Troy bolted up, causing Gabriella to awaken. His father screamed at Troy. He sat impassive; he knew his father was drunk; this had become the norm as of late but now with a heightened sense of his surroundings knew what he would do next. Sure enough his father raised a fist. Troy came in front of Gabriella, preparing to bear the brunt of his father's wrath.

Gabriella sank to the floor, frozen as Troy's father clenched his fist tighter.

"No!" she screamed. With that Troy's father suspended his hand, held it up and smiled sinisterly at her and then turned his sights back to Troy. Troy and Gabriella's eyes had connected now, and both were giving each other looks.

"_Leave Gab, get yourself out of here" Troy pleaded with his eyes. She returned his look with one of ademance and determination "No, I'm not leaving you". Troy watched her eyes carefully "I'll be fine, go, please" he begged._

"In love are we?" he sneered at Troy, having watched them exchange glances in the awkward silence. Troy gulped but then dismissed all the nerves that curdled in his stomach, rising to a lump in his throat and stared straight into his father's eyes, once a place of compassion, comfort and love now drowned by the alcohol he swallowed so easily.

"Boy. Take a lesson from me. Love…" he slurred angrily as he said this; Troy's father had grabbed Gabriella by the wrist "…gets you…" flung her out the door and onto the landing "…nowhere!"

"Gabriella!" Troy called, going toward her. But his path was blocked by his father. He shook his head.

"She'll keep for later" he chuckled. Gabriella lay on the floor dizzily and, after coming to her senses, jerked upwards toward the door. With that it slammed shut in her face, leaving a longing look from Troy imprinted in her mind. She fell against it.

_Meanwhile…_

"I loved your mother and what did she do, leave me after 18 years of marriage and dumped you on me…some waste of time heh?" he shouted. Troy sat; he couldn't pretend that these remarks didn't hurt. Is that all he and his mother were to him? A waste of time? Troy struggled to hide his pain but a tear escaped. Troy's father came closer and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"You going soft on me kid?" he threatened, the smell of stale liquor blew in Troy's face, he winced slightly wrinkling his nose. Troy wanted to shake his head and lie. Much like he had been lately, saying his mother was a slut to run off with another man. He clearly didn't mean it but if it saved him from yet another bruise or slash of the belt, Troy felt his mother would forgive him. But today he'd decided to draw a line in the sand, his mother was right to leave and when given the chance to go with her he should have but he was too naïve to believe that his father would snap out the drink, become normal again…how foolish. It had been three months since she had left and his father had clearly continued with his reckless ways but up until now, deep in Troy's heart he believed his father would stop. His father's behaviour had made Troy less open to his feelings.

_Don't show them and you won't get hurt_, that's what he'd learnt. He was slowly shutting down each new day, a new wound, another lesson he had to learn closing another pathway into his heart but what had stirred these dormant emotions Troy thought had been lost for good? What he had done just seconds ago. Put his hands on Gabriella. Bad mouth his mother – bearable, badmouth himself – fine, but touch Gabriella…that was it. He'd hurt her, the one person he cared about most in the world.

"If you ever see that slut again…and I'll kill ya!" the voice boomed. Troy had arrived at breaking point, the wheels in his mind had stopped turning as Troy's eyes caught a glance into his father's. He gave a look of hatred, a burning even piercing look that attracted his father's attention.

"Did I say something about your slapper that upset you?" he questioned, patronising Troy slightly. Troy retaliated quickly.

"Don't call her that!" Troy shouted.

"We both know you're banging her don't we? So that is what she is…a slapper" his father continued.

"I am not. It's not any of your business anyway!" Troy retaliated. The crude manner in which his father spoke about Gabriella made him angrier. This anger was starting to flood his face.

"Oh finally got some backbone did we?" his father laughed at the prospect that came to mind "What you gonna do Boy…hit your old man?!" he continued holding his arms out "Come and get me!" he yelled. Troy looked to the clenched fist that was his hand, which a moment ago was smoothing softly through Gabriella's. He looked to the door and gritted his teeth.

"Haven't got the nerve have you?! You are pathetic you insignificant, spec of dirt on…" Troy's father was stopped mid sentence as a fist hurtled toward him, smashing against his face. Troy's father fell against the bedside cabinet, clasping onto his bleeding nose. After a moment of initial after shock he took his hand from his nose and lifted it to reveal red blood spreading over his chapped skin. Troy froze, surprised at the force with which he had struck his father with, watching the stream of blood spill onto the carpet below.

"You little bastard" his father continued, going quickly for him. Within seconds he had punched Troy in the face and taken him by the throat, pressing him hard against the mirror on the wall.

"You can't beat you're old man…cause you know, I'll get you back harder" he threatened, tightening the grip around Troy's throat. Troy could feel the lack of oxygen increase as his father lifted him from the floor "That's it boy, choke" his father continued, blood running from his nose, his spit cold on Troy's face. Troy's face mimicked his father's; blood smeared across it, whether it was his own or Jack's it was undistinguishable. Both shook with fury, both gave each other a cold steel stare as Troy's hand searched frantically for something, anything that could get his father away from him, just as Troy's eyes started to close his fingertips found a metal photo frame and clasped on tightly. With what little strength he had, Troy smacked it against his father's head causing his chokehold to become loose. The mirror fell down the length of the wall, smashing to the ground.

Scrambling, Troy moved backwards from his father until he was cornered.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide…what a shame, game over" his father commented sarcastically "I'll put you back in your place!" He continued as he undid his belt and stretched it out. He gave Troy a menacing smile as he raised it.

Troy knew it was coming and braced himself for the pain. "One…two…three…four…ready or not…here…I…come" his father shouted between cracks of leather.

Gabriella was now clawing at the door.

"Troy…Troy…No! Troy!" her voice came to a crescendo as she banged her fists on the door. Gabriella whined, wincing at each lash of leather. Tears brimming as silence fell. She shivered thinking of Troy, how brutal his father had been, what he those cracks of leather left behind.

"That'll teach ya" Troy's father ranted. Gabriella quickly sprung up and headed for a cupboard next to her. She hid as the tyrant walked past, wiping the blood from his face. Gabriella waited for his footsteps to fade away with bated breath. She burst out of the closet and headed toward the bedroom, she slowly pushed the door open to reveal the room in chaos. The bedside cupboard had been smashed in and the mirror that had hung on the wall was lying in ruin. Gabriella couldn't care less as she searched frantically for the one thing that mattered to her most. She moved up to the mirror, looking at its serrated edge seeing dark blood staining it. Gabriella froze following a trail of blood that went along the floor, the red droplets sinking into the worn carpet. She walked slowly; tracing the trail until she came to the corner of the room where a bundle of quilts lay…Gabriella lifted it up cautiously to reveal something that caused her to lose her breath, caused her heart to sink into her stomach…

"Troy?" she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Troy lay, breathing shallowly. His head rested in an awkward position as some brown hair shadowed his closed eyes. His lip had been split, his body bruised a violent purple. Gabriella looked him up and down; her heart couldn't comprehend how this had happened…even though her mind knew. Troy groaned moving his hand, clenching the carpet below him.

"Oh, god…Troy!" she whimpered taking him by the hand. Troy clasped onto it tightly, raising his head.

"Are you ok Gab?" he asked slowly.

"Yes…I'm alright…oh what has he done to you" she continued, wiping Troy's hair from his face.

"I'm fine…honest" Troy said shakily bringing himself up, leaning against the wall. His head rocked from side to side as he clutched his arm across his ribs.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" Gabriella said.

"No" Troy protested weakly, pursing his lips at the pain. He let out a breath closing his eyes tightly.

"Well you're staying with me…don't argue…you aren't safe here" Gabriella ordered, smoothing over his hand. Troy slowly opened his eyes and looked to Gabriella; he paused for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

…_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life and now it's so clear..**___

Troy sat in Gabriella's living room on the sofa; he twiddled his thumbs before touching his lips. He quickly brought his thumb away, flinching at the pain.

"I thought I told you to leave it alone" Gabriella said softly. She came next to Troy and put a bowl of warm water, flannel and icepack "Come on, off with it" she gestured to his shirt. With that Troy took off his shirt exposing his sculpted body covered in violent, violet bruises, some raw, some fading…weeks of abuse imprinted into his skin. Gabriella's jaw dropped slightly in disgust to what his father had done to him. She quickly reverted back to normal as Troy turned to face her.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Troy asked feebly.

"You're always welcome here Troy" Gabriella said placing the flannel in the bucket.

"But you're mom…" Troy replied. He was interrupted by Gabriella placing the flannel on his lips.

"Shhh" she whispered. Troy fell silent as she delicately dabbed at his lips "How could he do this to you?" she continued an annoyed tone in her voice. Troy sat silently as Gabriella put the blood stained flannel on the coffee table and picked up the icepack. He watched her carefully. He finally felt safe, cared for…loved.

"Now tell me where it hurts?" Gabriella asked, holding the icepack in her delicate hand.

"Uh…" Troy said lost for a moment in her hazel eyes. They radiated such warmth; it melted the coldness that surrounded Troy's wounds.

"Troy?" she continued, tilting her head to the side.

…_**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here…**_

"Here" he said movement delayed momentarily, holding his bruised arm out. Gabriella placed the icepack on his arm causing him to cringe a little. She lifted it and held his arm close to her face. As Gabriella ran her thumbs gently over the bruise she momentarily lifter her eyes catching Troy's and then returning back to her inspection. Troy studied Gabriella, feeling her soft fingertips on his skin, they drew his pain away. Suddenly Gabriella's eyes caught his own…he felt a warmth build inside him much like that from her eyes.

…_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere…**_

Suddenly he felt her lips pressed on his wound.

"Anywhere else?" she asked, not straying her eyes from his. Troy, suddenly feeling strange cleared his throat.

"Here" he replied, pointing to his shoulder blade where a bruise soiled his skin. Gabriella moved closer to him and placed the icepack on it. Troy gritted his teeth for a moment, averting his eyes from Gabriella's but soon after trying not to look he found his eyes wandering back into hers. A few seconds of silence passed as Troy gulped.

"And here" he said, gesturing to his chin. Gabriella dropped the icepack and edged closer once more to Troy, kissing him delicately on tip of the chin. He closed his eyes, dreamy for a moment, once opened they found Gabriella's thick black eyelashes batting at him "And…" Troy continued. He could now feel Gabriella's arms against his own, her chest brushing against his "here" he finished, bringing a finger to his lips.

She looked at him for a moment and put one arm and leg either side of Troy and kissed him delicately on the lips. As they parted Troy's eyes darted over her, she was sat on his lap, her knees next to his hips…he lifted his arms from his sides and put the palm of each hand on her back, bringing her lips closer to his until they joined passionately. His hands wandered over her back as she pressed herself into him, their bodies closer than ever before, Troy ignored the twinge he had every now and then, and this was what he wanted…she made him feel alive. A feeling he hadn't experienced for a long time with his family.

…_**I wouldn't change a thing about it; this is the best feeling…**_

As their lips parted with a gasp, Troy and Gabriella's eyes met once more. His shoulders heaved with each breath he took as did hers.

"I love you" she whispered between breaths.

A tear built in Troy's eye but he did not let it show. He simply smiled and kissed Gabriella on the lips once more. She fell deeper into Troy causing them to slide down the sofa until she lay flat on him.

"I guess this is it" she smiled, twirling apiece of his hair. Troy could feel the silkiness of her skin against his as she brought a hand and smoothed it over his cheek.

"I guess so" he replied. With that their lips merged together.

…_**This innocence is brilliance. I hope that it'll stay. This moment is perfect. Please don't go away 'cos I need you now. And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by…**_

Within minutes Gabriella had taken Troy by the hand and led him up stairs. As they came into her room she closed the door behind them and stood behind him. The warm lights lit the room softly, as the lilac and white décor made the room feel calm…gentle. Gabriella's room echoed her as Troy saw it. It had a loving air about it, a careful and tender glow. One that Gabriella was giving him now. Troy felt her hand run up his arm, he shivered slightly at the sensation and turned to face her. He had been waiting, dreaming for this moment what seemed forever. He felt so happy to be with somebody who loved him. Truly loved him…

…_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreamin**__**g, It's the happiness inside that you're feeling…  
**_

As they gazed into each other's eyes, Gabriella sighed, running her hand gently over his wounds. A tear fell, running down her cheek to be caught by Troy's fingertip.

"You don't have to…"

"It's not that Troy, I want to…It's just…" she paused, her voice had become shaky "Look what he has done to you" she continued, several more tears falling. He put a hand on her waist whilst the other cupped her chin.

"Hey, I'll be fine" he smiled softly.

…_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**__**…**_

"But what if he comes and finds you…you may be fine now because you're strong, you're body is strong" she said running her hand down his side "but the Troy that I love, on the inside… the one I've missed…I can see him fading away" she cried.

"I'm not going any where, I won't let him get me ... more importantly you" Troy replied comfortingly, holding her head to his chest.

"Promise me" Gabriella said, looking up at him teary eyed. Troy kissed her on the lips softly. She brought her arms around his neck as they kissed, her tears falling into their lips. They, like the tears, fell delicately onto the bed, the crisp white sheets soft against their skin as they made love.

…_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming…**_

Troy woke softly the next morning. The gentle haze created by sunlight peeping through the white curtains was calming and soothing as he stretched his arms out over the white sheets. He looked to his side where Gabriella lay blissfully and lightly ran his finger across her olive cheek. Troy felt at peace, it had seemed forever since he had seen Gabriella but forever didn't seem that long ago now.

3 weeks previous…

"Mr. Bolton, due to your complete disregard to school policy and your recent behaviour…we have been forced to terminate your employment"

"You can't _do _this. I am an established member of the board…who else is gonna coach the team?!"

"I am sorry Mr. Bolton"

"Don't tell me you're fucking sorry, you idiots...you know what forget it…I don't need this job, it pays shit, so you can all just fuck yourselves"

Troy had his arms around Gabriella. She bashfully lowered her head, pulling a strand of hair from her face as they sat, the school fountain bubbling behind them.

"You know I don't _have_ to go to practice" Troy smiled.

"Troy Bolton skip practice…now what would the coach say about that" she replied.

"He'll cut me a break…I have connections" Troy joked. Gabriella laughed, she could feel Troy's hand on her hip, she could feel it gently smoothing over her a sensation she hadn't felt before.

"So what did you have in mind?" she asked placing her own hand on his side, tugging slightly at his shirt.

"Well…" he said resting his forehead against hers; they gazed into each other's eyes, their lips almost touched when.

"Troy!"

Troy let out a sigh, turning his head to see his father shouting to him from the car.

"Look I gotta go, I'll see you" Troy said, suddenly nervous. Gabriella quickly leant in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"TROY!" his father persisted angrily.

Troy moved away leaving Gabriella sitting on the fountain side. She watched him dart away, their second kiss stolen from her. She let out a sigh watching him run in the afternoon light but then broke from her dreamy gaze as she saw Coach Bolton's red, angry face as he pointed for Troy to get in the car. Gabriella read his face like a book, it wasn't angry you're late it was more furious and physical anger. Her eyes moved from the coach to Troy who was sitting in the car leaning his head backward onto the seat, looking at the car roof, he looked in pain as his father got into the car. The coach began to shout at him causing Troy to shy his face away, a tear falling…she had never seen Troy cry even when they broke up, something was wrong…seriously wrong.

At home…

"Do you know what they just did, they fucking fired me" Troy's father shouted.

"You told me already…"

"Yeah and it was probably you who told them I've been coming in pissed" the coach continued, slamming the door behind himself.

"I didn't have to, you passed out in practice" Troy muttered under his breath.

"Just shut up you ungrateful brat" his father snapped, searching through a cupboard and producing a bottle of whisky.

"Yes dad" Troy continued to mutter, walking into the kitchen.

"You know you are just like your mother, she had a mouth on her too" he sneered, taking a swig from his bottle. Troy paused, his hand hovering over the door knob. He could carry on walking but _he_ had insulted his mother.

"Don't bring Mom into this" Troy said, turning to face his father.

"What? It's her fault!" his father shouted.

"Her fault she had to leave? Her fault you started to drink? Her fault you can't hold your job down?!" Troy retaliated his face growing in volume. Troy's father came up to him and slapped Troy hard across the cheek.

"Don't you ever argue with me again!" he justified. Troy was leant against the wall in shock; his father had never laid a finger on him before. Never.

"What's the matter boy? You know that is the problem with you…she was too soft, that stupid bitch never disciplined you!" his father ranted, hitting a picture of the family onto the floor.

"Don't call her that!" Troy yelled, rising from the floor. Suddenly, Troy fell to the ground once again but this time was not left to get up. Fist after fist came pushing into him, burning against his skin, drawing blood.

"I'll call her what I like" his father finished out of breath, kicking his son before storming out of the house.

3 weeks later…

Gabriella sat looking at a picture of her and Troy in her diary, a tear fell as she ran her finger over his smiling face.

"Gabriella, I am going to a L.A, I'll see you in 3 months"

"What?!" Gabriella said snapping her diary shut and it to the side. Her mother stood in front of her, a suitcase in hand.

"Yes, for a conference" her mother continued.

"How long can one conference last?" Gabriella asked.

"I left money in the draw and telephone numbers on the refrigerator" her mother rambled.

"You can't be serious?" Gabriella questioned. With that the doorbell rang. The pair stood in the living room in silence "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Her mother looked her up and down.

"Well I will" she continued, moving passed her mother. As Gabriella made her way up the hall, her mother came behind her.

"No Gabriella" she said as Gabriella turned the door knob.

"Is Isabella here?" a tall man asked. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, had slicked back hair and was dressed in black, his top button undone. He was a well built man with a Spanish accent.

"Ah, baby…how you doin' ?" the man asked spotting Gabriella's mother "What no kiss?" he continued. Gabriella looked to her mother, her eyes in utter disbelief.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I was going to tell you Gab..." her mother stuttered.

"You can't go" she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Anyways, let's go…these tickets aren't gonna wait forever" the man continued, ignoring Gabriella.

"You're my mother, you can't just leave" Gabriella cried, rushing into the living room. She held her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Within seconds she heard the front door slam and the screech of tires leaving Gabriella alone in an empty house.

Later that evening…

The door bell rang as Troy sat in the kitchen; he stopped examining a bruise on his arm and released the sleeve of his jumper to conceal it. He looked to the clock, it was too early for his father to be back, he had gone into town and it was usually the early hours of the morning or even the next after noon before he returned home, drunk.

Troy made his way to the door and unlocked it.

"Gab?" Troy asked, knowing it was her standing before him but still asking out of confusion. He hadn't seen or heard from Gabriella for weeks. If he had the choice he would have called her but his father wouldn't let him, he'd check his phone regularly, paranoid he'd call his mother.

Gabriella was stood before him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, come here" he said holding his arms out allowing her to fall into him. Troy paused for a moment, feeling her arms around him and her sobbing into his chest before slowly wrapping his arms around her. She was so cold, she had no coat on and was shivering between her tears "What's the matter Gab?" he asked softly, feeling somewhat responsible.

"It's my mom. She's run off with…some guy …" she cried.

"What?" Troy asked, confused. Gabriella simply replied with more tears. Troy held her close for a moment before Gabriella continued to speak.

"She didn't say goodbye, she just left…as if she didn't love me anymore…I didn't know who to go to"

Troy listened to her cry.

"I know I haven't seen you for weeks but I..." her voice fell into tears as she rested against him. He thought back to what he had done, how could he have left her like that? His father had cut him off from her. Why had he let him? Troy looked down to Gabriella and then outwards looking into the cold night.

"I'll always love you" Troy whispered under his breath. Gabriella stopped crying and brought up her eyes to be met by his. She had missed him and the fact that she didn't know why they had been apart had caused her more pain than them not being together.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I missed you" Troy said softly, his blue eyes glistening.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore, I thought that…" Gabriella said

"I'm sorry Gab, it was just…" Troy interrupted.

"Just what?"

Troy didn't want to burden Gabriella with his problems along with her own so paused, smoothing over her cheek "Never mind. Gab, Come in, you can stay here tonight" Troy continued. Gabriella gave him a thankful smile as he shut the door behind her. As she removed her shoes, Troy watched her. It seemed an eternity since he had been around her, he felt as if it was his job to look after her…and lately he hadn't been doing his job properly. As she stood up to face him, Troy paused before offering for her to go upstairs first.

"We haven't got a spare bed so you can sleep in mine, I'll take the sofa" Troy said, opening the door to his bedroom.

"Troy you don't have to…" she said turning to him.

"That's what a boyfriend does…keeps his girl safe" Troy said cutting her off out of a sudden rush of anxiety. She gave him a smile as he went down the stairs.

"Troy" she said looking to the stairs and then to the bed.

"Yes Gab?" he asked, running up the stairs.

"I'd feel safer if…" she said as she went to look at the stairs again to be greeted by Troy standing next to her. She lowered her voice "…if you stayed with me" she continued taking him by the hand. Troy smiled at her.

"Sure" he replied.

Gabriella went to get onto the bed when Troy held back on her hand. She stopped, looking up at him.

"Look Gab, I'm sorry I hadn't called or anything…I meant to but" Troy said, watching her perched on her knees at the edge of the mattress.

"Don't worry about it Troy" she responded, still holding onto his hand.

"I'm glad you're here you know" he continued, looking Gabriella up and down.

"Me too" she replied. Troy looked deep into her hazel eyes, lost slightly as she gazed lovingly at him. Entrapped, Troy lifted Gabriella by the hand. She swiveled her legs around and stood up. Their feet touching, Gabriella looked downwards to have Troy's finger come underneath her chin and guide her eyes back to meet his. After a moment their lips began to draw nearer until joining softly. In that instant they both felt a rekindled fire burn between them.

…_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling…**_

Their lips parted ways for seconds only before finding them joint again. Troy's arms found their way around Gabriella as hers did around him.

They broke away from each other, a long awaited moment had passed. Gabriella and Troy's hands rejoined as she went to lie on the bed. Troy lay next to her quietly as she readjusted herself.

"I love you" she whispered bringing his hand next to her face. He could feel her gently brush against his skin. He wanted to tell her how he felt but those three words were locked in the deepest depths of his heart, never to be taken lightly, never to be spoken in fear of them being thrown back in your face with a bitter and spiteful irony surrounding them. Troy gave a sigh and shuffled up closer to her so that her frame fell into his. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he snuggled up to her. Gabriella gave his fingertips a tender kiss before closing her eyes. After that, the rest was history.

_**  
**__**…It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry…**_

Back to present …

A tear fell from Troy's eyes as he watched her wake. He wiped it away, smiling as Gabriella's wide eyes dreamily looked up to him.

"Hey", he said in a hushed tone. Troy leant downwards and kissed the tip of her nose. She wrinkled it, closing her eyes as she felt his lips touch her skin. When she opened them once again she ran a finger over a lock of Troy's hair and along his jaw. Troy watched her do this.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned quietly, as if trying not to disturb the serene silence that surrounded them.

"Great, after spending the night with you" Troy smiled, placing his hand on her hip. As his lips stretched he winced slightly, the cut on his lip hadn't fully healed.

"Shhh" Gabriella whispered, placing her finger on his lips. Troy's smile became smaller turning into a playful smirk, flickering at the corner of his mouth. He gently kissed her fingertip causing her to giggle.

Troy's eyes locked onto Gabriella's, she stopped giggling as Troy came on top of her. Troy kissed her passionately on the lips, bringing his arms around her back. She hung her arms over Troy's neck as his lips moved from hers and kissed her playfully on the neck.

"Troy!" she squealed, his lips tickling her. He didn't stop moving up her neck.

"Troy!" she repeated, now enjoying it rather than protesting.

With that the door bell rang.

"Leave it" Troy whispered moving back to Gabriella's lips. As they kissed, Gabriella reluctantly broke away.

"I would love to stay here with you all day…" she said.

"So stay" Troy smiled going in to kiss her to be met by her hand. Troy gave her a passionate look.

The door bell rang again.

Gabriella's eyes darted to the door and back to Troy. She pondered the thought and then turned Troy over so that she was on top of him. She gave him a hard kiss on the lips, running her hands through his hair as his smoothed over her back. They remained there for a moment and then Gabriella moved away, getting out of the bed. Troy turned over, his hand hanging down the side of the mattress, eying her up and down, his hair sticking out in all directions.

Gabriella had now put on a pair of shorts and Troy's shirt. She put her hands out turning to Troy.

"They'd look better off" Troy said lustfully.

"I was sure you'd say that" Gabriella replied kissing him on the forehead. Troy allowed her to rub his head before taking her by the waist and pulling her into a kiss. She fought for a moment but relaxed as their lips continued to touch. The door bell rang once more causing Gabriella to break away and run out the room. To be followed by Troy, sliding his jeans on and chasing after her.

…_**This innocence is brilliance…**_

She had made it to the bottom of the stairs when she was pinned against the wall by Troy's kiss once more, the backs of her hands resting against the walls as their fingers intertwined.

Gabriella looked to the door and saw a figure going to press the door bell again. She could feel Troy's hand moving up her leg as it wrapped around his, she wanted to stay but as their lips parted for air darted for the door.

She had finally reached it and as she opened the door felt Troy's head resting on her shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist. When she looked up she saw somebody unexpected causing Troy to raise his head from her and remove his arms that were locked around her middle.

"Troy?"

Troy looked to the woman who stood before him and Gabriella.

"Oh Troy" she continued, giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. Troy stood in shock more than anything before automatically putting his arms around the woman. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek, searing against his skin. Gabriella stood against the wall, watching Troy. She had never seen him so happy, so glad to see somebody. At first she did not recognize the woman but once she caught a glimmer of her eyes she knew, in an instant, even though they had never met, that it was Troy's mother.

"Mom?" Troy smiled as his mother moved away from him. Troy had taken Gabriella by the waist and was rubbing his hand over her hip.

"Mom, this is Gabriella" he said, giving Gabriella a wink.

"Hi" Gabriella smiled, slightly embarrassed by her attire.

"Oh, Gabriella…it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled. She spotted Troy's movements and then realized what had been going on, spying his shirt on her.

"Do you want me to go?" Troy's mother asked, moving toward the door.

"No, I insist you stay" Gabriella said "Troy needs you here"

Troy looked to Gabriella as did his mother before looking at each other.

"I do have some explaining to do " she agreed going into the living room. Troy followed her in looking to Gabriella for reassurance. _"Go on" she mouthed._ Troy gave her a smile and kissed her delicately on the lips before turning to go in.

As Troy sat down his mother fully caught sight of him, the window providing more light than the hallway had.

"Troy, what happened to you?" she asked bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Dad" Troy said looking to the ground.

"You're father did this to you?" she asked going, moving closer to him and turning Troy to look at his back "My little boy" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom its ok, I'm not in danger anymore. I'm here with Gabriella" Troy explained trying to clam his mother down, he picked up his jumper and pulled it over himself.

"Are you two…?" his mother began quietly.

"Yes, we're together" Troy replied, his head popping out of the jumper's neck. His mother nodded shakily.

"We are both 18" he continued, not fully convinced by his mother's face.

"We can talk about that another day but Troy, I'm sorry for leaving" his mother blurted out.

"Well why did you? You disappeared laving me with him and there wasn't even a phone call" Troy said, his voice becoming irritated.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"But where did you go? Who did you go with?" Troy asked immediately.

"Away" she answered rigidly.

"But…" Troy began being cut off by his mother.

"Troy I am your mother. Don't argue with me!"

"You are my mother?! Then where were you when dad was beating me with his belt or a fist, whatever he could get his hands on?" Troy said loudly.

"Troy I" his mother started.

"As far as I am concerned I have no father and no mother, both of you are selfish and don't even care for or love me!" Troy said, his voice rising over hers "I must have been this mistake that ruined your lives because before I came along everything seemed to be fine!"

Troy's mother sat in silence, she looked at him impassively.

"If that is the way you feel then fine…I'll go" his mother said softly. She made her way to the door.

"Troy, don't ever say I don't care again…I love you son" she continued teary eyed "Here is my number, Call me if you need me"

Troy took the number and stuffed it in his pocket.

With that there was a crash of glass and a scream, Troy turned and belted toward the kitchen door. As he burst through the door her froze, seeing Gabriella held with a knife to her throat by his father.

"What's wrong?" Troy's mother said entering the kitchen, her voice stopping as she saw her husband.

"Troy…help" Gabriella cried, reaching her hand out to him.

"Shut up you stupid girl" Troy's father threatened, jostling her with the cold steel of the blade pressing harder against her throat. Gabriella's tears fell onto knife as Troy watched her.

"Don't let him kill me Troy" she whispered. Troy looked into her eyes, fear shaking in them.

"Dad, don't…take me instead, just leave Gabriella" he said cautiously, his voice shaking almost as much as his hand as he reached it out to her, slowly taking a step forward.

"Now what did I say boy? Love gets you nowhere, I thought you learnt that yesterday" He said giving a maniacal smile, taking a step backwards. Gabriella was now crying softly, trying not to move, her eyes fixed on Troy.

"Jack, stop it" Troy's mother ordered.

"Oh, look who it is. The bitch has returned" Jack announced sarcastically.

"What has happened to you Jack?" she asked, looking at this monster that stood before him.

"Why should you care, you left me now piss off" Jack sneered.

"I left because you were drinking too much, and you burnt me with the iron, remember?" Troy's mother argued defensively, bringing up her sleeve to show a large burn on her lower arm "Troy leave, go, I'll sort this out" she continued looking to her son. Troy looked to the wound on her arms and then to Gabriella. One thought pulsated through his mind _'Keep Gabriella safe'_

"But Gabriella…"

"Go Troy!" she shouted nodding her head toward the phone. Troy caught on quickly and left the room.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed.

"What did I tell you, carry on and you can say bye bye to you beloved Troy" Jack threatened once more, his mouth next to her ear. Gabriella could feel the coach's arm around her waist, tightening. "You know I don't blame Troy going for a little slice like you, but then again a little tart like you doesn't need going after…you've probably slept with him already" he continued, whispering coldly.

"Hello…911, my father…my girlfriend…he has a knife" Troy stuttered.

"Where are you?" the officer replied with an authorative tone.

"17 Grey stone Avenue" Troy answered.

"Somebody will be there in two minutes, just remain calm and don't provoke him" the officer continued.

"Ok, bye" Troy said, slamming the receiver down and heading back to the kitchen.

"Where did you go boy?" his father snapped.

"Nowhere" Troy replied looking straight to Gabriella.

"Jack, just let her go…what has she ever done to you?" Troy's mother persisted.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" his father retaliated "You know, I don't know what you see in a tart like this…just another floozy…just another slut. I could just waste her, save you the trouble when you find out she's been cheating on ya" Troy's father continued.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Troy's mother shouted.

"Keep telling yourself that darling, it may come true if you wish hard enough" he replied pressing the tip of the knife with a little extra force, a drop of Gabriella's blood dropping to the ground.

"Troy!" Gabriella called, writhing in pain.

"Shut up, you stupid brat" his father menaced, putting his hand over her mouth. As he did so, he felt a sudden thud to the stomach, falling onto the floor.

Troy now lay flat on top of him, holding his father's wrist to the floor, the knife petruding from his grasp.

Troy's father laughed in his face, making Troy push with even more force.

"You think you are stronger than me?" his father sneered. Troy didn't reply but pushed with all his might.

"I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget so easily" his father continued.

Gabriella brought her shoulders up from the ground, with one hand she clasped onto her neck feeling a droplet of warm blood form between her finger tips. She couldn't care less about herself as she brought her gaze up to Troy.

"Troy!" she screamed, the sound piercing over the knife rattling on the tiled floor, bloodied. There was a lingering silence as Gabriella watched with bated breath before scrabbling toward him. "Troy, oh…Troy…Troy" Gabriella cried, her voice drowned by tears. She shakily brought him up so that his head was cradled in her arms. He looked up to her, his eye lids slowly closing "Stay with me Troy. You'll be alright…please Troy" Gabriella pleaded.

"I'm not gonna…make it" Troy struggled removing his hand that had remained clutched to his chest revealing its palm to be dyed a deep red. Gabriella looked to his wound, the blood spreading and dripping onto the floor. She couldn't handle this, it was wrong on so many levels…why Troy? She could see the crystal blue of his eyes fading into grey.

"Don't say that" she wept, smoothing a hand over his cheek. Troy spluttered slightly.

…_**It makes you wanna cry, this innocence is brilliance…**_

"You are so…beautiful" he strained, taking in a breath. He shakily lifted his hand and bringing it gently to her cheek. Gabriella's tears fell softly onto his skin. She leant down and kissed him tenderly on the lips

"I…love…" Troy continued, his voice became silenced as police and paramedics arrived. They pulled Gabriella away from Troy, causing her to collapse in pain.

… _**Please don't go away 'cos I need you now…**_

"No. I love you!" she yelled as he became swarmed by people. She looked around her as hands pulled her further away. Troy's father was being held back in hand cuffs, his mother was watching, her complexion white…emotionless. She fought against the officers pulling her away as the door closed concealing the commotion. With all her might she pushed herself toward the door. With lack of control and shear engery she hit her head hard against the wooden door.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Gabriella repeated, her voice hushing into silent tears, her face resting against the cold, hard floor.

_**  
**__**…And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by…**_

"Troy, oh…you're alive. I thought I'd lost you" Gabriella cried running, extending her arms out to him. He took her quietly and softly into his embrace. She felt so thankful that he hadn't gone, that he was still here. But where was here?

…_**This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay…**_

She looked around, confusedly, keeping her cheek pressed against the cotton of his white shirt. She saw herself on a beach, the sun sinking into the horizon as she looked upon it.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Gab...I've…this is the last time you'll see me" Troy explained, running his over her back.

"What?" Gabriella said, her heart beating slowly as a tear fell.

"I'm gone Gab, when you wake up…I won't be there" he continued quietly.

"Then I won't wake up, I'll stay here with you" Gabriella replied in a panic, clutching onto him. A moment of silence passed as Troy held her close, taking in a deep breath.

"No you can't…you know I'll always be with you" he continued. Gabriella nodded as he wiped a tear from her cheek "Just promise me you'll wake up, live your life…I'll be waiting right here" he smiled putting her hands in his, intertwining his fingers through hers.

_**...This moment is perfect…**_

Their foreheads touched, he wanted to kiss her but the agony of leaving was beginning to tear his heart apart, seam by seam. Her lips stretched out for his but were met by the wind as he turned away from her. Her eyes closed biting down on her teeth as if withdrawing in pain from the absence of his tender lips on hers.

…_**Please don't go away, 'cos I need you now...**_

She stood stationary feeling loneliness sink into her like her feet in the sand below, hearing nothing but his fading footsteps between the silent waves. Her eyes burst open to see his back to her.

"Troy!" she called running to him. He turned immediately locking onto her lips, holding her in his embrace as they kissed passionately. The wind began to whip at them, a whirlwind of lust gushing over them, the waves crashing onto the sand with all their passion flowing in them, the white foam splashing at their feet silencing all else. She felt her heart skip a beat as he held her close, his lips caressing hers, her lips caressing his, their body frames fitting closely together like pieces of a puzzle, lock and key.

…_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by…**_

They then separated for the last time. The waves returned to their lazy motions, the wind whistled down to a gentle breeze as the warmth of his body near hers faded away. Their fingertips clung on to that last precious moment of contact to treasure in their hearts. Breaking away from each other Gabriella felt her heart beating fast, he was fading away with each step he took, she couldn't let him go without her saying those three precious words he could never say to her before.

"Troy!" she called. He faced Gabriella, looking to her softly.

"Before you go, say it…just this once. Tell me that you feel the same way about me as I do about you…" she said, her heart felt as if it was suspended by a thread "Tell me Troy, please…don't leave me like this. Say…say you love me!" Gabriella continued, another tear trickling down her cheek. The thread that held her heart all too easily seemed to be thinning as she awaited his response, Troy paused, his back still to her. He slowly turned on the spot, and gave her a loving look _"If I don't tell her now, I never can"_he thought to himself as his eyes studied her. She was stood holding her arm across her stomach, her hand clutching onto the other arm as she looked at him. He could see a tear glinting in the sunlight. Troy walked over to her so that they became inches apart.

"I love you" he whispered softly. Gabriella smiled gazing deeply into his crystal blue eyes. She suddenly

felt the tingling sensation of his fingertips on hers "And I'm sorry I didn't say it from the moment I first set eyes on you till the day of our first kiss, the day we showed our love for each other…" Troy paused for a moment, he stared deeply into Gabriella's hazel brown eyes "…and made our child"

"You mean I'm…" Gabriella said a soft tone in her voice as her hand touched her stomach. She looked to her hand and then back up to Troy.

"I'm just sorry I can't be there…for you but I'll never really be gone, I'll watch over you" Troy smiled as a tear ran down his own cheek whilst running a finger through one of Gabriella's black curls.

"Troy" she cried bringing her arms around him. She took in his scent, the feel of his skin against hers as they brushed cheeks and their lips momentarily touched.

"I love you Gabriella" he whispered into her ear. With that Gabriella closed her eyes as another wind blew past her.

…_**And I'll hold on to it…**_

She opened her eyes to find herself on the cold wooden floor of her hallway.

"Miss, are you ok?" an officer asked bringing her from the floor.

"Yes…Troy, where is Troy?" she said, suddenly coming to her senses.

"I'm sorry miss, we lost him a few minutes ago" the officer said slowly. Gabriella didn't reply but pushed past him and went into the kitchen.

He lay there on the floor, motionless…lifeless. She felt bare, cold, alone as her eyes washed over him. Her emotions stripped from her except from sadness as she knelt by him, the love of her life and father to her unborn child. He was her Troy, nobody else knew him like she did. She now knew that he loved her, and she would cling to that thought for the rest of her life.

…_**Don't you let it pass you by…**_

"I love you too Troy" she whispered into his ear.


End file.
